


Tren

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Sus pasos apresurados hacia la estación resuenan por las calles, tienen que correr para tomar el último tren.





	Tren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Tren.**

 

 

Habíamos ido a ver una película al centro de la ciudad y salimos un poco tarde, íbamos tomadas de la mano y caminando apresuradamente el sonido de nuestros zapatos altos al chocar con el piso producían un ruido parecido al casco de los caballos. Hacia un poco de viento, lo que ocasionaba que mis ojos picaran un poco.

 

Llegamos a la estación y comenzamos a bajar los escalones apresuradamente, saqué mi tarjeta de una de las bolsas de mis vaqueros y pagué el pasaje de las dos, pasamos los torniquetes de forma apresurada.

 

-¿Y si ya no alcanzamos el último tren? No hay nadie más esperando… -ella volteo a ambos lados del andén e instintivamente yo hice lo mismo, sólo pudimos ver a la persona del aseo.

 

-Si ya no hubiera otro tren estaría ya cerrado, tranquila. –pase mis dedos entre su cabello y lo peine un poco.

 

Marin saco su móvil y nos pusimos un audífono cada una Creedence, es de las pocas chicas de mi edad con la que coincido en gustos musicales.

 

_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_  
Pumped a lot of pane down in New Orleans  
But I never saw the good side of the city

 

Big wheel keep on turnin'  
Proud Mary keep on burnin'  
Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river  
Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river  


Comenzamos a cantar y reír, ella tenía una voz más melodiosa que la mía, pero que mi voz sonara más ronca hacia que me diera vuelo tratando de imitar a John, algo que siempre le hace gracia, cuando sonríe arruga un poco su nariz poblada de pecas.

 

-Ya viene el tren. –señala detrás de mí y cuando me quito el audífono puedo escuchar más claramente el sonido de los rieles.

 

Guarda sus audífonos y esperamos a que el tren se detenga para poder subir a un vagón, lo hacemos en el que nos queda más cerca a nuestra izquierda.

 

El vagón no va a reventar, pero no quedan asientos vacíos y hay algunas personas de pie, optamos en ir hacia las puertas de enfrente las cuales permanecen cerradas y recargamos nuestra espalda en ellas. Las reglas dicen que no debemos hacerlo, pero ¿Quién le hace caso a esas cosas?

 

Nadie más arriba a la estación y las alarmas se encienden, así como una luz intermitente, las puertas frente a nosotras se cierran y el tren comienza a moverse.

 

He sacado mi propio celular y puesto algo de música, es algo molesto ver el nombre de cada estación, comencé a pasar canción tras canción, por alguna razón no estaba de humor para escuchar cualquier canción que decidiese el modo aleatorio, hasta que llegue a una que fue de mi agrado y comencé a tararearla, por el rabillo del ojo podía verla mover la yema de sus dedos en el touch, arriba y abajo hasta que tecleaba algo o reía al ver alguna imagen. A mí me estaban llegando mensajes, pero decidí ignorarlos y simplemente escuchar la canción que había captado mi atención y que me hacía mover el pie a su ritmo.

 

Seguimos avanzando estación tras estación, la gente fue bajando y subiendo, pero extrañamente bajaban más de las que subían, hasta que finalmente la mayoría de los asientos quedaron vacíos, aun así, a mí no me apetecía sentarme, estuvimos sentadas varias horas, primero en el cine y después en unas wings donde nos tomamos una bebida y comentamos acerca de la película, aun así le di un ligero codazo en el brazo y le señalé unos asientos, ella negó y volvió a su celular.

 

Unas estaciones antes de donde bajábamos nosotras ya sólo iba una señora en los asientos a mi derecha, me quité de la puerta y puse mi culo contra el pasamanos de un lado y atraje a Marin cerca mío, ella recargo su cabeza contra la mía, el aroma de su perfume mezclado con su champú llego a mi nariz y contrastaba con mi propio perfume floral. El corazón me dio un vuelco y comencé a jugar tímidamente con la mascada que llevaba ese día alrededor del cuello, sentir la suave seda deslizarse por mis dedos me relajo un poco.

 

Llegamos a otra estación y la señora que estaba cerca nuestro se levantó y bajo, no sin antes mirarnos con el entrecejo fruncido, como si hubiésemos hecho algo malo. Marin y yo reímos por lo bajo, había personas que nos miraban así a veces. Nadie más abordo en el vagón donde íbamos perfecto pensé, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo note que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones, voltee a verla y ella me miraba atentamente con esos bellos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su cabello rojo intenso, sus mejillas estaban rojas lo cual resaltaba un poco sus pecas y la hacían lucir adorable, baje mi vista a sus labios, llevaba un poco de bálsamo labial lo cual resaltaba más su tono algo rojizo.

 

Pase mi índice por sus labios y Marin lo beso, sentí sus cálidos labios y su mirada intensa no abandono mi rostro, me incline un poco y comencé a acercar nuestros labios, un ligero olor a fresa, su respiración tibia sobre mi nariz, al fin nuestros labios se encontraron.

 

Nos besamos con calma y dulzura al inicio, le di pequeños piquitos sonoros sobre su labio superior, ella rio ligeramente, con sus pequeñas manos tomo mi cara y profundizo el beso, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella abrió su boca, nuestras lenguas chocaron y se entrelazaron una y otra vez, me incline más sobre Marin atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y el metal del vagón, puse mi mano derecha sobre su cintura acercándola más a mí, mientras el beso continuaba metí mi pierna derecha entre sus muslos, se estremeció un poco y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, nos acercamos un poco y pude sentir como nuestros senos se rozaban sobre la ropa y eso incremento más las punzadas que estaba sintiendo en mi entre pierna, estaba comenzando a sentir una tibia humedad, baje la mano que tenía en su cintura y la pase por su trasero metiendo más mi pierna entre sus muslos, Marin soltó un suspiro contra mi boca y su caderas se movieron de forma sensual sobre mi muslo, podía sentir que ella estaba igual de excitada que yo.

 

El anuncio de la llegada a la última estación lleno el vagón y las luces parpadearon de nuevo, yo no quería dejar le besarla ni de sentir su calor, pero el sonido de un hombre aclarándose la garganta me saco de mi ensoñación. 

 

-Buenas noches… -dijo aquel hombre alto y moreno con uniforme.

 

Marin y yo rompimos el beso y el abrazo y salimos tomadas de la mano y saludando como si nada hubiese pasado ahí dentro. Después de pasar los torniquetes rompimos a reír. Cuando llegáramos a casa terminaríamos lo que había empezado en ese tren, me dije a mi misma mientras subíamos las escaleras de la estación y el eco de nuestros zapatos resonaba por el lugar.

 

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
